Presently (circa 2018) gable topped cartons (or flat topped cartons), such as gable topped milk (or juice) cartons, only have one internal chamber; and thus, if different contents (e.g., a milk and a chocolate milk) were to be stored within that one internal chamber, those different contents would mix, which depending upon the contents or goals, may be undesirable.
There is a need in the art for a single gable topped carton that has at least two internal chambers, wherein these two internal chambers are separate and independent from each other, wherein each such chamber may have its own access point, e.g., its own spout; such that different contents of the given internal chambers may be removably housed and/or dispensed from a single carton, but removably housed, without mixing, at least until dispensed.
And/or there is a need in the art for a single substantially flat topped carton that has at least two internal chambers, wherein these two internal chambers are separate and independent from each other, wherein each such chamber may have its own access point, e.g., its own spout; such that different contents of the given internal chambers may be removably housed and/or dispensed from a single carton, but removably housed, without mixing, at least until dispensed.
Additionally, marketers often desire to get new product samples (e.g., a new beverage flavor) tried and tested by a particular target market (e.g., consumers). However, getting such new product samples to be tried is often expensive and difficult to achieve. It would be desirable to provide a smaller sample container/chamber that is connected to a container with a larger chamber than the smaller sample chamber, wherein the overall exterior dimensions of this dual chambered carton are standardized and/or typical (e.g., standardized sizing present in the marketplace), such as a standard sized gable-topped carton or such as standard sized flat topped carton; which would allow the sample to be marketed conveniently with the dual chambered carton with overall exterior dimensions that are standardized. Thus, pre-existing shelving and storage for standard sized cartons could be readily used to store such dual chambered (smaller sample chamber and larger chamber).
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.